


Magnum Force

by NecroPolo (DoughnutTalbot)



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Girls with Guns, Shooting Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/NecroPolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weapon testing has never been more enjoyable. (*slight* OC/Alpha) | I was bored, and had too much soda.. Don't blame me, I DO WHAT I WANT! | Elisabeth Greer is also another one of my OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnum Force

“Davis, try this one out.”

Pricilla “Kilo” Davis was handed a .45 Magnum Revolver; a gun that was a bit more powerful than Elisabeth Greer’s .44 Magnum.

“Really, Bravo, you’re gonna give her a hand-cannon?”

Alpha said with a questioning look on his face.

T.W.O. had just got in a new cache of weapons, the three operatives had no idea what they wanted to use yet.

Davis willingly accepted the weapon, soon raising it up as she aimed at the target.

Alpha made sure he was out of the way – as revolvers had a nasty recoil.

“Clear?” Davis advised.

“We’re clear.”

Both men responded.

Davis pulled the trigger, the gun fired once.

It was ridiculously loud and caused the woman to stumble a bit.

The gun also recoiled, nearly popping the woman in the face. Davis did her best to hang on for dear life.

“HOLY SHIT!” Bravo shouted in the most juvenile tone of voice as he seemed to be impressed at the weapon’s power.

“They don’t call it a ‘hand-cannon’ for nothing,” Alpha remarked. “You all right?”

“I’m good, but I’m not like Dirty Harry with this thing,” Davis mumbled. “I can tell you that much..”

“Remind me not to piss you off.” Bravo retorted.

Davis couldn’t help but notice that Alpha was grinning at her. Hell, if it took nearly getting smacked in the face by a gun’s recoil….Davis would do it any day.


End file.
